Sueño verdadero
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: mmmm el titulo no quedo tan mal ;    -Kagome, lo que paso en el hospital no fue un sueño... Yo sigo siendo el mismo, al igual de que tu no djas d cr la misma chica atolondrada de siempr o lo q aya puesto en la story .


_**KAGOME**_

_**InuYasha sigue peleando, me ha pedido que me quede aquí cuidando a Sango. Esto es horrible, lo que yo nunca imagine, Naraku tiene la perla completa, Kohaku ha muerto, al igual que el monje Miroku, el cual fue destruido por el kazaana; Sango esta desmayada a mi lado, Kouga-kun apenas puede sostenerse en pie y Kikyou, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, por lo que InuYasha esta muy triste.**_

_**-Khh… Arg!**_

_**-InuYasha!(No puede ser!, esta anocheciendo y, la luna no sale…, no me digan que…)InuYasha!, Entra! (Eso muestra el porque el colmillo de acero se destransformo) Inu…Yasha…!.**_

_**-Ya no siento la energía de Naraku… Mierda!, como odio ser un simple humano! Kso!**_

_**-(¡Cómo?, la Shikon no Tama esta!) InuYasha! Aleja…!**_

_**De pronto pude escuchar su voz a mis espaldas, antes de desvanecerme**_

_**-Jajajajajajaja! INUYASHA!**_

_**-KH… Naraku!**_

_**-Mhmp InuYasha! Me llevare a esta chica como recompensa, jajaja! Sayonara INUYASHA!**_

_**-Hie! KaGoMe!**_

_NARAKU_

_-Mph jajaja, la tengo, a la reencarnación de Kikyou, InuYaha, como te sientes ahora he?, jajaja, ah?, pero…_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_-Naraku, si deverdad quieres ganar esta batalla, tendras que tener mucho cuidado con el amor_

_-El amor? Y eso que tiene que ver con mi triunfo, Bruja?_

_-El amor es una fuerza suprema en este mundo, tu triunfo estará asegurado si lo destruyes. La pelea final será contra InuYasha y esa Miko, cierto?_

_-InuYasha, hmp, lo único peligroso de el es la Tessaiga, sin embargo, la Miko, ella tiene mucho poder, pero al parecer no lo utiliza muy bien que digamos._

_-Pues muy bien Naraku, tu triunfo estará asegurado si acabas con esa mujer, ella es el verdadero enemigo…_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Fin Del Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_-Acabar con esta chica y esto es todo cierto?, muy fácil-Trate de matarla, pero…-()Kh… que es esta fuerza que me impide matarla?)Ya veo, estos son los sentimientos de ese humano (Onigumo), muy bien, entonces te utilizare-Dije mientras sacaba la Shikon no Tama y la introducía en el pecho de la Miko, Kagom por su parte se retorcía y gritava adolorida._

_-KIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_-Si ese idiota de InuYasha la escucha vendrá por ella, Diablos!-Mire el cuerpo de la Miko y me fuy hacercando cada ves mas a ella, a tal grado de poder rosar sus labios con los mios-(Que diablos estoy haciendo?)-Kagome se dejo de mover y abrió los ojos mientras yo me separe de ella-Kagome-Ella tenia la vista perdida-Ve-le dije al oído- Mata a InuYasha-rose mis labios con su oído, me percate de que se estremeció al contacto- luego regresa a mi lado.-Al decir esto ultimo Kagome salió en dirección a InuYasha, para matarlo.-Los verdaderos sentimientos de Onigumu…?, no, estos son mis… (Me reusó!)._

**INUYASHA**

**-Kagome, te encuentras bien?-Le digo al ver que ella aparecia-Kagome, Naraku no te ha hacho nada malo?-La abrace y acaricie su cabello, estaba muy preocupado por ella; De momento Kagome also el brazo y de pronto el arco y las flechas llegaban hasta ella.**

**-I nu-Ya sha… Muere-Kagome me irio con una flecha**

**-Aharg…! Cómo?... No me digas que…**

**-Muere InuYasha!- Ya había amanecido e InuYasha había vuelto a ser un Hanyou**

**-Naraku! Aparese!,¿ ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome!**

**-Jajajaja, InuYasha, que se siente ser asecinado por la persona a quien amas?, y por 2da ves?-escuche una voz proveniente de l castillo, en el mismo instante en que Kagome me lastimo el brazo derecho con otra flecha**

**Naraku y Kagome me atacaban por diferentes angulos y en uno de esos mi Tessaiga se rompió y yo me comencé a convertir en Pakemono- Kso! Kagome!(Talvez…)-Estava muy lastimado, apenas y conseguía en ponerme en pie, además de que me había transformado ya que Tessaiga estaba rota, en un movimiento rápido me logre hacercar a Kagome y la bese. **Ella no consiguio moverse, pero Naraku envió veneno hacia mi, por lo que me aleje de ella.

-¡Kagome!, ¡despierta!, tu eres una chica fuerte, ¡No caigas en las manos de Naraku!

KAGOME

-Kg(¿Qué es esto?, mi pecho arde)¡Ahhh!-Tire las flechas y me toque el pecho-(¿Cómo?, el dolor se comienza a soportar)¿Mmmm?-Toque mi pecho con ambas manos-¿Qué es esto?-De mi pecho salía una luz totalmente pura color lila-¡Shikon-no-tama!

-¡Khh!-Voltee a donde estaba InuYasha y lo vi detener a Naraku

-¡Kagome! ¡Apúrate!, ¡Pon la Shikon-no-tama en la punta de una flecha y lánzala a Naraku!

-InuYasha-Escuche la voz de Naraku-Tú no podrás contra mi

-¡InuYasha!, ¡Aléjate!-Veía como utilizaba su cuerpo para detener a Naraku-¡InuYa…!

-¡Kagome!, ¡No seas tonta y apúrate!

-Está bien. ¡Ve!-Lance la flecha

-InuYasha, Tu morirás con migo-

-Si ese es el precio de librar al mundo y a Kagome de ti, lo pagare sin rencores.

-¿Cómo? ¡InuYasha!, Aléjate-Grite con lagrimas en los ojos antes de que se apagara mi voz-¡InuYasha!

-Gomen… Kagome... Ai shi –En ese instante la flecha que lance atravesó el pecho de InuYasha, Matándolo al instante al igual que a Naraku

-¡INUYASHA!-Grite mientras echaba a correr hacia él.

Un resplandor muy grande apareció, y el cuerpo de InuYasha callo inerte, mientras, en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el cuerpo de Naraku brillaba con una luz color lila, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

-InuYasha, InuYasha, onegai, no, no InuYasha, ¡NO te puedes morir!, InuYasha, Tu prometiste Protegerme, ¿No lo recuerdas?-Lloraba encima de su cuerpo y sus ropas rojas- Me lo prometiste cuando estabas luchando VS Sesshomaru, ¿No lo recuerdas? InuYasha.

Entre lagrimas pude ver a Kouga junto a Guinta y a Hakaku mirarme con los puños bien apretados, pues el sabia, que aunque no le correspondiera lo quería mucho.

-Hermano Baka- Pude escuchar un suave y casi inaudible susurro, que sabía era de Sesshomaru, quien estaba Enojado y Frustrado, aunque no lo parezca, por la muerte de su hermano.

Mientras yo seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de InuYasha pude ver como una luz color lila se acercaba a mi

-Aléjate-Dije tratando de proteger el cuerpo de InuYasha

-Sacerdotisa-Escuche una voz suave salir de aquella luz- esta es mi alma, yo soy Midoriko

-Midoriko-san-dije algo sorprendida

- Tu fuerza espiritual es más grande que la de Kikyou, por lo que tendrás el honor de pedir el deseo a la Shikon-no-Tama, anda, habla

Por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, pero YO solo quería una "A InuYasha de vuelta", pero si pedía eso…

-Anda sacerdotisa, puedo ver que amas a ese hanyou de cabellos platinados, ojos dorados y ropas rojas; simplemente pide que vuelva a la vida, de esa manera podrás ser feliz a su lado.

-Hie-

-¿Cómo?

-Amo mucho a InuYasha, pero también amo a todos mis amigos que, ¡Por tú culpa! Shikon-no-tama, todos han sufrido-Lloraba de rabia- ¡Ya tengo mi deseo Midoriko!, ¡Que tú perla nunca haya existido y que, todos vivan una vida feliz sin ningún conflicto!

-Tu deseo se hara realidad, pero esto traerá consecuencias para el futuro del que vienes-

De un momento a otro me comencé a sentir adormilada, me di cuenta de que caia, sin embargo nunca me sentí chocar contra el suelo. Todo desapareció y cerré los ojos.

Después de un largo tiempo en que estuve inconsciente, logre despertar.

-¿Mmm?, que demo… ¿Nani?- Me levante bruscamente tocándome la cabeza.

-¡Kagome!-Escuche que me llamaron, pero… ¿estaba en la cama de un hospital?-Al fin despertaste

-Pero… ¿en dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso?

-Te caíste Kagome-Mamá me miraba

-¡Hermana!, ¿No lo recuerdas?, te caíste al interior del pozo, te enterraste una gran astilla del lado izquierdo de las costillas y te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Voy a destruir ese pozo- escuche decir a mi abuelo

-¡No!, no abuelo, no le agás nada al pozo , por favor.

-Bueno, ya vasta de pláticas, Kagome ha despertado y ya esta en excelente salud, por lo que ya la podemos llevar a casa, vámonos, ahí, por cierto, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi te esperan haya abajo, quieren acompañarte de regreso a casa, se me olvidaba, también esta Houyo con ellas, han estado viniendo diario a verte, están felices de que puedas volver.

-Hay-Des pues de que salieran me vestí y baje; En efecto ahí estaban mis 3 amigas junto a Houyo, quien sostenía un ramo de flores- Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir a verme. -Sonreí

-¡Kagome!-Escuche pronunciar mi nombre a una de mis locas amigas

-Que bien Kagome, ahora puedes venir con nosotras a la escuela-Ayumi sonreía al hablar.

-Si, Kagome ya está estable de salud- Escuche a Eri

-Hablando de escuela-Yuka volteo a ver a Houyo- Houyo le ha estado trayendo los apuntes a Kagome para que os repase y ahora le trae un ramo de flores-Hizo una pausa- ¡Qué lindo!, anda Houyo, entrégale las flores a Kagome.

-Ya voy- volteo a verla Houyo- Ten Kagome, que bueno que ya estés bien-

-Gracias Houyo-kun, son muy lindas.

-Muy bien, -Hablo mi mama que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento- ¿que les parece si acompañan a Kagome a casa mientras nosotros nos adelantamos?

-No te preocupes okasan,

-Vallan, tárdense todo lo necesario, los esperare en casa.-Mama salió junto con mi hermano y el abuelo.

Dicho esto mis amigas, junto con Houyo, me jalaron y e llevaron caminando a casa; Pero en una de las vueltas pude ver pasar a un chico de cabellera más larga que la mía de color negro.

-Inu…Yasha- solté el ramo y eche a correr a la esquina, viendo que no había nada-Pero (Estoy segura de haberlo visto pasar por aqui)

-¡Kagome!- Escuche tras de mí- ¿Qué paso?, de repente saliste corriendo y…

- No ha pasado nada, vamos, hay que volver a casa.

El resto del trayecto lo pase en silencio, hasta que llegue al templo en el que vivía, fue cuando lo volví a ver, el estaba ahí, frente a la puerta donde se encontraba el pozo de los huesos, no era mentira, ni ninguna alucinación, era él, InuYasha.

Volví a tirar el ramo y eche a correr nuevamente-¡INUYASHA!-me escuche decir, más bien gritar, el se volvió hacia mi y al momento en que dejo de girar el cuerpo para quedar frente a mi me arroje sobre él.

-¿Nani?-Me miro a los ojos, era cierto, esta vez no me había equivocado, si era InuYasha-Pero… si tú

-InuYasha, soy Kagome, InuYa…-El se sentó y yo quede incada frente a él.

-Kagome-Fue lo único que pronuncio y de un momento a otro, sus ojos fueron brillando cada vez más- ¡Tonta!, ¿en dónde estabas?-Me jalo para abrazarme fuertemente contra su pecho.

-InuYasha, Baka, ¿cómo eres?-Junte mis labios contra los suyos mientras él me tomaba por la cintura y me paraba junto con él.

-Kagome esta…-Escuche a mis espaldas

-Esto… Houyo, que tal si…

-No hay problema; Bueno, mejor las veo luego, Adiós- Escuche a Houyo despedirse de mis amigas.

-Etto, Kagome-Escuche a mis amigas interrumpir, por lo que me separe de InuYasha.

-Etto… Gomen-Dije un poco arrepentida y sonrojada.

-Mejor habla-Escuche a Ayumi- ¿Quién es él?-Señalaba a InuYasha con los ojos como estrellitas.

-No me digan que es…- escuche a Eri

-¡EL NOVIO REBELDE DE KAGOME!- Gritaron las 3 al unísono

-Pues el es…-Dije un poco más sonrojada

-Soy InuYasha, el novio de Kagome, mucho gusto en conocerlas –Lo escuche mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Mis amigas no dejaban de hablar, yo solo miraba los ojos de InuYasha y, con solo verlo sonreír me di cuenta de que era el mismo chico del sengoku, agresivo, celoso, impulsivo, desconfiado y peleonero, solo que esta vez , al parecer, demostraba sus sentimientos con más confianza que antes. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de que estuviera allí , y más como un humano en medio del día, tal vez era una reencarnación.

-He, Kagome despierta.- Lo escuche hablarme

-¿He? InuYasha, ¡Baka! ¡No me grites!

-Jajajajajaja- lo escuche reír- Vamos Kagome

-¿Adónde?

-Como que ¿adónde?, pues a tu casa, tu mamá te ha estado gritando, ¿no me digas que no la has escuchado?

-Etto… no-respondí, voltee a los lados y me di cuenta de que mis amigas ya no estaban

-De verdad que sigues siendo una tonta, bien vamos.

-Hay

-Ha, Kagome- Se paró de repente- lo del hospital, no fue un sueño

-¿Te refieres al sueño que tuve?

-Soy el mismo de siempre, y tú no dejas de ser la misma tonta que me quito la flecha del Goshimboku

-¡Teme…!- En ese instante entramos a casa y , no sé cómo me he de haber visto , al ver que hay se encontraban mis amigos del sengoku, hasta Sesshomaru, quien tenía el cabello al igual que InuYasha, se encontraba ahí, todos reían felices, no tendríamos nada por lo que pelear, estaríamos bien siempre y cuando estuviéramos todos juntos, asi estaríamos, viviríamos y , a su tiempo, moriríamos felices, todos juntos.

**Fin:**


End file.
